


Cannoli in my holey

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki refuses to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannoli in my holey

Loki took his first bite into the cannoli, the stern brown shell keeping the pale cream inside was held by his long fingers. You watched your lover with amusement, a small crunch emitting from the pastry as Loki’s teeth sunk into the sweet. Loki was sampling the food, growing a bit hesitant when the cream rolled along his tongue and tingled his taste buds. 

You had managed to persuade Loki into trying new foods and so far, all seemed to go well. You watched Loki closely, his eyelids shielding his vision as he placed the pastry back on the porcelain plate, his closed lip’s moving as he chewed, his dark eyebrows starting to scrunch in confusion. The taste was unfamiliar and new. Loki was debating if he liked it or not. 

Loki’s cheeks began to burn from the sugary meal. You took glances between Loki’s face and the cannoli, taking the hint he wasn’t in the mood to share. You went in for the kill anyway. You reached over to grab the pastry but Loki was picking it back up again for another bite.

Before your hand could brush over his delicate long fingers, Loki glided the plate higher into the air with small turn in his sitting position, a foul look crossing Loki’s handsome features.

You felt a cloud of disappointment waver through you, your unhappy emotion growing obvious when you frowned. Loki noticed but proceeded to continue with crunching on his snack, the same agitated look remaining on his face.

You always wanted what Loki had, from old books he had ever since he was a child to sharing the same personal servant. Loki loved you dearly, but you needed to learn that sharing what you had with others was not always necessary.

You bought your hand down, sliding onto your knees with your hands planted onto the gentle mattress. The lacy white robe doing nothing to cover your bare body from beneath. You almost had Loki distracted when he noticed your nipples peaking through. 

You were determined to have a bite.

"Share." You demanded boldly to your King, a simple statement like that would have earned you a beheading if it wasn’t for the fact you were both married.

Loki managed to get a small fill of cream onto his pink lips, the eatable stain licked away by his tongue.

"No." Loki replied to your impolite demand, his rich voice blank as a bored. You continued on forward, crawling closer to Loki as he held the plate in one hand and scooted backwards. A sudden idea popped into your mind.

"I thought you loved me." Your voice was disheartened and whiney. You stopped in your spot, your knees folded beneath you, a pitiful expression mustering along your features. You plumped your lip out for full effect. 

Loki paid you no mind, taking on another bite of the cannoli and now allowing his leg’s to dangle off the bed, his back nearly facing you. You gave a heavy sigh, the temptation to roll your eyes at his ignorance was nearly over coming you.

You came up behind Loki, hearing him taking another bite of the cannoli as crumbs began to get on his armor and patter on the plate. 

You put your palms on both sides of his shoulders, now realizing Loki was over dressed. You began to rock him back and fourth, hoping he would finally submit to your desires.

"Baby please…" You purred to Loki seductively, hoping that you could trick him into getting beneath the sheets and forgetting about the entire cannoli. Maybe afterwards, you could sneak a bite. 

"May I please have some?" You grabbed his dark tresses, Loki’s ebony hair coming into your hand’s as you playfully ran your finger’s through each strand. Loki was truly a beautiful creature. 

"No, you may not." Loki was more calm but slightly muffled, his mouth full of cannoli. The pastry was nearly done and you were running out of time. Sure, you could request for another but you weren’t in the mood to wait. The chef wasn’t familiar with the mortal treat and it had taken him a while to work with the earthly cooking books Thor had bought back. 

"I’ll let you do whatever you want with me afterwards…" You gave yourself up to him, offering your body to your King in exchange for food. You began to open the front of the robe, allowing your bare breasts to press up against his back. The action had Loki turning his head, a small spike of amusement in his eyes.

"As pleasing as that sounds my dove, it will not do. Although I do encourage you to continue on with your antics." Loki’s mummer only gave you little hope. You rested your head on his shoulder, puffing out a childish groan and whine as desperation flooded through you. You went limp, sliding down on him before finally falling onto your back with an obnoxious groan. 

You forced your head to lift up, putting your bare feet on Loki’s back and giving a push. Loki didn’t move but you slid back. “You are certainly a confusing woman." Loki chuckled at your immature behavior. You acted freely as you wanted to. 

You removed your feet off his back, allowing each limb to fall down at his side.

"I am much more tastier than that tiny thing." You bragged aloud.

Loki was mid way into bringing the last of the cannoli back up to his lips, his senses perking up at the challenge you placed in front of him.

"Is that so?" Loki inquired with a wicked grin, now turning his entire body around, the plate somehow making it’s way on the bed, the cannoli resting mere inches away from you.

"Mhmm." You hummed to him with a nod, allowing your head to rest down as Loki’s hands came beneath your thighs, his body beginning to loom over you, his palms now coming beneath your buttocks. Loki cupped each cheek with a growing smile. You pressed yourself down into his touch, completely ignoring your want for the cannoli. 

"Have a taste and tell me which you like best. My filling, or your desert." You opened your leg’s to him, Loki’s hand’s grabbing your waist and lifting your lower half up with ease. You emitted a short breath of surprise, excitement and arousal brewing in the room. You spread your robe further apart to give Loki better access. Loki’s mouth was watering at this point, his cock shamelessly pointing out through his pants.

"Gladly." Loki gave his last word before diving in, his tongue immediately starting at your clit with a tender suckle.

"Ah!" You squealed with delight, you eyes scrunching shut and your head rolling off to the side. Loki’s gaze bored onto your face when his mouth moved down and finally devoured your dripping pussy. “Please give me more, my King!" Loki swirled his tongue about wildly, letting out a groan at the feel of your soaked pussy against his taste buds. 

"Oh, fuck yes…Loki!" You began to grab the sheets, needing some source of restraint to control yourself. Loki licked along your lips, inhaling your scent with hunger. Loki held back nothing, his tongue going back up to your clit and giving quick flicks.

"Don’t stop, Loki! Give me more!" You squeezed his head between your thighs, trying to move yourself up closer to his mouth. “More, please more!" You bellowed for your King, enjoying every second of him pleasing you. Loki enjoyed seeing you squirm, how you would shiver and moan his name, begging for him.

Loki knew you weren’t going to last any longer, with the way your head rolled about and your mouth came gaping open with more profanities, you were close to an orgasm. Loki sped up the process, making slurping noises and swallowing down any fluids his tongue came across. 

"Oh Loki!" Loki’s name rolled off your tongue when you finally let yourself go. Your cry was unashamed and dirty, the sound echoing through the room and bolting down the hall. Loki was sure it would stop anyone in their tracks. Loki pushed himself away from your aching pussy, a much more dawning smile flashing upon him. 

You were shaking from the intensity of it all, your breaths long and hauling. You felt more than satisfied. Loki gently laid you down, rubbing your thighs lovingly and licking around his lips. You kept your eyes closed, the heart in your chest nearly feeling like putty. You weren’t sure if you could love Loki anymore than this. 

"So," You managed out, your throat feeling dry and lumpy. You felt heat rolling through your body, the steam and exhaustion creating sweat against your forehead. “who won?" You questioned Loki with a shy smile. 

Loki made his way up to your side, his expression was soft hearted. You turned your head to face him, awaiting for the answer to come. 

Loki’s hand grasped your breast, your vision nearly fluttering shut to the feeling while he leaned over and gave you a chaste kiss, your body pressing up against him and pulling him back in for another kiss. You felt a tingle between your thighs when Loki pushed a piece of your hair back, his husky voice whispering a fulfilled promise. “My Queen will always win."


End file.
